When Love Doesn't Help: Rewritten
by Tommi-DragonWolf
Summary: Original Written in 2003. Harry Potter remembers kissing Draco the day of Graduation. Next thing Toby knew he was in New York not remembering where he was from or who he was. Toby is Harry, Harry lost all memories?
1. Chapter 1

When Love Doesn't Help: Rewrite

Written: Tommi-Dragon/Wolf

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction do not belong to me. They do belong to a multibillionaire named J.K Rowling, however.

A/N: Given the time when the original fanfiction was written, this is before OOFP.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there hadn't been a day where Harry Potter doubted he would ever make it to graduation, Today was the day to throw it out the window. Near the vast empty lake, he stood peering into blue mellow waters where the squid floated. The day he stepped out of Hogwarts and became a man, the day he would leave Hogwarts, his home.

There were so many sad memories that floated through his head. Hermione, Ron, and himself laughing at all the life threatening times they almost died and yet somehow they stayed alive and made it to the finish line. Harry's eyes stared ghostly into the water as he remembered his 6th year at Hogwarts. The Death Eaters had found a way into the school and started AK'ing those in sight. It was a tough time for Harry but in the end, he killed Voldermort.

And again, there he stood by the lake. Harry was able to live his live once again, free of all inhibitions, free of all the pressure of the savoir or the boy-who-lived. He could be whomever he wanted to be.

Sadly. That was the problem, the person who he wanted to be, didn't want him to be that person. After Voldermort's defeat, Harry had experimented with a couple of people, none of which he was really proud of. He had found out he was gay. He was very happy with the outcome and accepted the fact that he was gay. The part he couldn't accept was that from a careful distance, he had fallen in love with his arch enemy, Draco Malfoy.

He had watched Draco from afar for so long, it had become a routine. He knew Draco's every sneer, pace, smile, scowl, and face. Harry Potter was sad, he would be saying good bye to the love of his life.

"Awww… Is wittle itsy bitsy Pottah sad?" A platinum blond Draco sneered. His grey eyes angry and his fist white with pressure.

"Look Drac-Malfoy, Just leave me the hell alone" Harry replied, standing only inches from Malfoy's face.

"or What?" The blonde boy's lips ghosting against Harry's. His eyes angry and extremely pissed. Harry took the plunge and pressed his lips against Draco's.

All that Harry remembered was pitch black as Malfoy's fist connected with his head. Nor did he remember the several kicks he got to his stomach or the blood that flew from his nose when Malfoy's foot hit it.

All he remembered was that he got the best damn kiss of his life and the black of unconsciousness thereafter.

Review Please! If you don't recognize the plot, it's from my 7 year ago(?) fiction with the same title: When Love Doesn't Help. You'll totally be able to tell the difference. The chapter's are already written, I'll try to put them online every Saturday if I'm fairly happy with the response I get back from the chapters. Thanks Love!


	2. Chapter 2

When Love Doesn't Help

By: tommi-dragon/wolf

A/N: Did you guys enjoy the first chapter? I sure hope so! I reread the second chapter WLDH, the original version of this fic and was surprised at how stupid it all sounded. I can't believe I made people suffer like that. I really can't blame myself either. I was young. So, I decided….a little plot change was in store.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Do not sue. You have been warned.

It had been ten years since the day of graduation from Hogwarts, and Harry's life has seemingly gone very smooth. Well, smooth as the savior of the wizarding world could get anyways. Harry Potter's name was erased from the Wizarding world.

Ten years ago, Harry had disappeared and became Toby Ethans, a muggle from urban New York City whom had no memories of where he was originally from, whom his parents were from, or how he even got all the money that he had with him. All he knew was that he woke up in a condo that was already paid for and a check that was addressed to him that would enable him to survive the rest of his life without working.

Toby ( I will be referring to Harry as Toby for a while from this point) smiled at his 7 year old daughter, knowing she was up to some trouble. She had always been up to something, just like when he had dated her mother. She was trouble.

"Daddy?" Innocent green and blue eyes looked up at Toby with a grin of an evil cat.

"Hope….You know better than to stare at me with those eyes of yours." Toby smiled, his eyes twinkled with unsuppressed amusement. Hope smirked and skipped along toward a dining table, grabbed a brush and demanded her father to comb her hair.

Toby smiled and started to brush away any knots out of Hope's hair. He stared blankly at the kitchen table. He sadly remembered the day, Hope's mother Andy had left a bundle of a baby at his door step. She had left a letter accusing him of not being careful, and that the baby was his fault. For some off reason, when Toby held the baby in his arms he felt a weird drop in his stomach, as if a weird déjà vu feeling had occurred. He didn't like that feeling at all, it had a happened several times in the ten years, one he remembered the most was when a little boy had brought a wooden stick to his face. Toby paled at the sight but didn't know why. It was a child's toy and yet he feared it.

Toby's eyes scrunched in his thoughts, and he seemed to think harder. Then there were weird things that happened in the house. Sometimes the dishes would be done when he whined about doing house chores, or that Hope's hair would be the same length it had been the day before he had cut it.

Toby shook his head. He would never simply understand why things like that happened.

Oh well. It would be another day, Toby finished Hope's hair, brought her to school, and headed to work.

_Another day, another dollar…I guess_ Toby sighed. He went into a yellow colored building and smiled at these friends that he worked with.

Jamie is a fairly fit young man in his late twenties, twenty-eight to be exact. He had square shaped glasses that sat on his pointed nose. His full lips twitched with amusement and he watched Toby walk in. His light auburn hair was mid length, cut to look shaggy and messy.

Lucy shook her head and smiled at Toby. Lucy was in her early thirties. Her hair Black as black could be with the hottest pink highlighting the side of her pale face. Her green eyes watched Toby and the hair in her hands. She was also Andy's sister.

"How is home, Toby?" Luck grinned. She combed her client's hair and started to snip away at anything she didn't want. Toby grinned back with amusement.

"Another day, Another day" Toby drawled. He started setting up his station, putting things back together. Lucy obviously didn't clean when he was around. He had become co-owner with her and he was starting to regret it. The cleanliness was an issue with him.

"Zelda?" Toby called for an older woman who was sitting in the appointed reception room. The room was painted a light pink with several chairs lining again the wall. A receptionist sat in a desk to the right side of the room. Against the far right side were tall mirrors and several hair styling stations. In the middle of the room was a free standing wall of abundant hair products. On the other side of the wall were sinks to wash the client's hair.

Zelda stood up, her pouty lips grinned at Toby, her grey hair bounced up and down as she slowly made her way toward the raven haired man. He rolled his green eyes when her hands attached to his elbow for support. It was a good thing; he had muscle on his arms. He would never survive with the client's attaching to his arms the way they did.

Three hours had passed and Jamie, Lucy and Toby had a break from all their hard work. They were in a mildly serious conversation, talking avidly about vacation for the summer. They all wanted to go to London for a week during the summer.

"Do you think we need a tour guide? None of us of been there" Toby grinned; He thought of how much fun Hope would have in a foreign country.

"I honestly don't think so." Jamie replied. His hands grasp lightly against a mug full of hot tea.

"I think we'll do fine without the tour guide. We can explore. Sometimes it gets too boring with them. You gotta follow them and crap." Lucy just sipped her cup, cradling the hot cup with her hands.

You likies?

Read and Review!


End file.
